Humans interact with computers using a variety of different input and output devices. The input devices enable a human to communicate with a computer and the output devices enable the computer to communicate with the human. The two-way communication is often referred to as human-computer interactions (HCI). The human-computer interactions may occur over different modalities, which often correspond to the human senses of sight, hearing, and touch. The human-computer interaction enables a human to provide an input to initiate the computer to perform a command or operations. For example, there may be a particular combination of inputs that are used to initiate a particular command. The use of a combination of inputs may enable a much larger quantity of unique commands and may enhance the human-computer interactions. The combination of input is typically received over the same modality since different modalities may be handled by different input devices and associated computing logic.